The 5 Yugioh King of Darkenss
by ShadowGirlNinja
Summary: Summary in Story
1. Chapter 1 The new Kid

Summary: A new evil has return after 80,000 years...The 5 Kings of Darkness must return to the world in order to protect world...however will they join together and fight by side to side again like in the past...will this evil be stop...the 5 Kings are the rookie king of darkness, the great king of darkness, the wise king of darkness, the supreme king of darkness and the superior king of darkness...will they defect the evil...

"Blab blab blab" people talking

Monster talking

Explaining what the does the card do or is

Mind talking/ link

-thinking-

/phone called or text/

Pairing:

Yaoi

Yugi x Yami

Heba x Atem

Seto x Johnny

Ryou x Bakura

Jaden x Haou

Jack x Yusei

Yuma x Astra

Not Yaoi

Chazz x Alexis

Syrus x Dark Magical Girl(Mana)

Honda x Noah

Story after the accident of Yubel

Chapter 1 The new kid

It was a normal day at Duel Academy Jaden, Syrus were sleeping in class while Mr Banner was talking. "Jaden, Syrus wake up" Mr Banner shouted to at them to waken them while class laugh "As I was saying class we have a new student today, please welcome Storm Yoko" a young 14 boy with sky blue wild spike hair with silver eyes with gold hints walk in the room, he was wearing dark blue shirt, with black pants and with a silver coat (like Chazz coat when he and Jaden fought for the schools) while a navy blue mask cover the bottom of his face(like Kakashi from Naruto). "Hey Mr Banner what group is the new guy in, he doesn't wear a red, yellow or blue" a random student question. "Ah good question, Storm is not the blue, yellow or red dorm you see he in the shadow dorm" Mr Banner answer while petting he cat Pharaoh.

"Shadow..Dorm?" everyone else in the room question. "Yes...remember the abandoned dorm(causing every else but the new kid to shiver) Storm here older brother Hyper was the first to disappear from the Shadow dorm 3 years ago when Storm was only 11, Hyper was the King of Shadow dorm, one day 3 years ago a 17 year old man appear and challenge Hyper a duel, Hyper quickly told everyone to get out of the dorm quickly he eyes was fill with hate...it was if as Hyper knew this man...it was when after Hyper and that man went missing, other students starting went disappearing after 3 weeks from the duel too and that why the Shadow Dorm was close down. Shadow dorm was the most powerful dorm not even Zane could beat Hyper" Mr Banner said as he told them the reason why the Shadow Dorm was close down, while everyone else was shock that Zane couldn't beat this guy called Hyper. -Hyper...I wonder how you're doing...your little brother is here I bet you be will proud of him...If he is anything like you said then Storm is better than you,especially in _that_ game- Zane thought with a shiver.

"Hey Mr B-Banner?" Syrus asked "Yes Syrus" "If the Shadow dorm was close down then why is Storm here" "oh right order by the Sheppard young Storm here is the new King of Shadow Dorm" 3...2...1 "WHAT!" Storm sigh "As Mr Banner said before I Storm Yoko am the new Shadow King of the Shadow Dorm, in fact Zane it good to see you again." Storm greet him. "It has been a while hasn't Storm, if your here then I believe your also the new DA king" Zane greet him back coolly. "Not yea Zane, I still have to beat you first, but we can duel later and catch up after class" Storm finished with sly smile before in sitting in the only 5th table of the rows, when Storm sat one of sat all sits and tables in the 5th row turn black with it saying Shadow Dorm spelling out in the front of row of the 5th row. Which everyone else but Mr Banner and Zane look in the shock. Lesson though the day was the same but once in a while a few girls and boys would look over to Storm when they thought he wasn't looking. After school finish Zane went over to Storm to catch up while others wondering how Storm duel but laugh cause them to snap them out of their thought the cause of laugh made they're jaws drop the person who was laughing was no other than Zane.

TBC...

I want at least 2 or 3 reviews before posting the chapter

Also who do you want Zane to pair with:

Atticus

Hyper

Aster

Asuka

Ps I forgot to mention that Alexis and Asuka are twin sister in this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 Zane VS Storm part 1

Thanks for the reviews here the chapter 2

Jaden: Yea time to check out Storm deck

Pairing:

Yaoi

Yugi x Yami

Heba x Atem

Seto x Johnny

Ryou x Bakura

Jaden x Haou

Jack x Yusei

Yuma x Astra

Not Yaoi

Chazz x Alexis

Syrus x Dark Magical Girl(Mana)

Honda x Noah

Story after the accident of Yubel

"Blab blab blab" people talking

**Monster talking**

_**Explaining what the does the card do or is or attack, defects points and level is **_

Mind talking/ link

-thinking-

/phone called or text/

"_Haou talking_"

I forgot to tell you about the last chapter that Storm and Hyper are my Oc's

Chapter 2 Zane vs Storm part 1

Recap

A 14 years old boy called Storm Yoko has enter Duel Academy. He's older brother Hyper like Atticus has disappear and he was the king of shadow dorm and a Zane closer friend. Order by the Sheppard Storm is the new Shadow King.

"You actually catch some on him" Zane laugh while holding his stomach as it starter to hurt, once he calm down Zane said "God Storm-kun you really earned that name". Causing Jaden to jump in and asked "Which name?" Before Zane or Storm answer Atticus answer for them "Jaden-sempai Storm-kun here nickname was when he was still here was called Storm the eyes and ears of Duel Academy, I guess your name still is uh Storm-kun" "I see that you still remember my nickname" Strom said as he got off his chair.

"That remind me Storm-kun, aren't we going to duel" Zane said as he bought out his deck. "Always want a good duel don't you" Storm sigh as he got his deck out and head to the duel arena with the other students quickly follow them while Jaden was to busy looking at Storm deck unlike everyone else, Jaden notices that Storm deck had sliver line on the edges of cards. "Get ready Storm I long waited for this day to duel you! AND DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK GIVE ME YOUR ALL!" Zane shouted. Storm said nothing as he took his deck out and place it in his personal duel disk while Zane did the same.

"Lets duel!" "Game Starts"

**Zane:4000/Storm:4000**

"I've go first" Zane started as he draw his 6th card. "I summon **Cyber Soldier of DarkWorld** **_Atk/1400 Def/1200 Level:4_** and **Cyber Kirin** _**Atk/300 Def/800 Level:3 **_and place one card set down to end my turn" Storm on the other hand was thinking -I see...**Cyber Kirin** damn it, **Cyber Kirin** effect turn all my attack to 0 if I attack, how ever on the other hand if I get the card I need then my hand will be complete- Storm moved his hand to pick up his 6th card "My draw" Storm look at the card his saw that he draw and smirk which send Zane a bad sign. "Sorry Zane-chan(Zane glared at him while everyone else stricken) but this Duel is mine" Storm declared "I place the spell card Elemental Summoning this card let me summoned any of my monsters with the name 'Elemental' in it(Which Zane went pale at that knowing how much Elemental Monster he had) without Sacrificing any of my life point in deck or grave yard(Making everyone else but Storm and the Sheppard eyes wide at that)

So I summon **Elemental fire Fox** **_ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4_**, **Elemental Water Fox** **_ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4_**, **Elemental Earth Fox** **_ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4_**, **Elemental Lighting Fox ****_ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4 _****, Elemental Wind Fox **_**ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4**_**, Elemental Time and Space Fox **_**ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4**_**, Elemental Life Fox **_**ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4**_** and Elemental Death Fox **_**ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level:4**_" (P.s I made up the Kistune deck and cards) As Storm called them each fox that appeared has colour and style that match their name Fire Fox will be Ruby blood Red while a fire cover his body with aura of Rage and Passion, Water Fox will have a calm and supporting aura with a body made out of water and so on from each Elementals Foxes but ones that stand out and most was Elemental Life and Death Foxes, unlike the rest of the foxes Death fox body was made out of bonds while his tail was like a scythe with bloody red eyes and his aura was saying 'Your death is near as you die by my paws' and Life fox was with pure white fur and innocent baby emerald green eyes with her aura saying 'Your life is bright and happy I hope it stay that way'.

But everyone was snap out of it when Storm shouted "With that I Sacrifice all of them to summon **Inari Ōkami**" then he start charting in Egyptian.

_ "God of foxes_

_I called once your power to destroy my foes _

_Thy worry if heaven forbid _

_Let the terrors of hell begins _

_ Give me your strength to defect my foes_

_First I called upon thy Name_

_...__**Inari Ōkami**_

With that the rant ended and a red blast came from Storm side from the down. A giant paw came out of blast and turn out to be a giant bloody red fox with with 9 tails. Everyone else but Storm was shiver when the great beast gales at them. **Inari Ōkami** **_ATK/5800 DEF/4800 Level:12_** Holy Fucking shit was the only thought when they saw Inari attacks points.

Meanwhile with Arena with other duelist

"Holy crap did you just saw what he summon" Syrus gasp. "Y...you...You think Slifer Slacker" Chazz said trying to hide his fear but failed with trembling voice. Jaden couldn't help but wonder that he has seen that monster before somewhere, Yubel on the other hand was shattered she couldn't believe what she seeing in front of her, it was the **Inari Ōkami** Yubel then realised if Inari was here in this boy Storm must be _him_. "**Jaden!**" Yubel shouted to him and appeared next to him but only Jesse, Chazz, Alexis and Atticus could see her. "What Yubel?" Jaden whisper. "**Jaden listen to me careful, that boy Storm keep your guard up whenever your with him"** Jaden gave her the look 'why the hell should I Yubel I'm Supreme King Lover after all' "_Jaden-hime you should listen to Yubel about this boy Jaden, to be honest I didn't think that I meet him earlier than expected but then again this is just like him but damn I didn't that he would uses one of his personal decks_" Haou said as he appeared before Jaden and look at the mighty fox beast then to Storm with smirk. "What do you mean?" Jaden asked. "_Just watch dear_" Haou replied.

Back in the arena battle ground

"I...I knew that I told you to not hold back...but...using one of your PERSONAL DECKS! STORM I'M HONOURED THAT IM YOU ARE USEING ONE OF YOUR PERSONAL DECK AGAINST ME! Zane squeaked like a little girl getting her first barbie doll while everyone else look Zane at Zane with a O.o face or jaws drop that the new kid made Zane the #1 super cold calm Blue Obelisk laugh in the first day and now he made Zane sound like a girl. When Zane realise what he did blush that would make a tomato to shame. Storm just smirk and said "Then I place 3 face downs to end my turn but thanks to one of Inari effects I can't attack you one the first turn when I summon him" Zane get the breath that he's been holding in for while out thinking that he was finish, he was about to draw but Storm voice cut in "however on my next turn I can attack you" -crap- Zane thought -Even if I did summon **Cyber Turbo Dragon**, he only have 3000 attack points unless I use **Cyber Book** which my dragon attack points to 4000 which is still not enough to bet his fox but if I also add **CyberPower** which make my dragon to 4900...damn it think think Zane think- Zane look in his hand and saw...-that it the sword and shield card that makes monsters attack and defect point shifts over making the defect attack points and the attack defects points- Zane then put his plan into action "I draw," Zane shouted as hold the new card -perfect- Zane thought. "First I used the sword and shield card to change our monster attack points (causing them to change to attack points) **Cyber Soldier of DarkWorld ****_Atk/1200 Def/1400 Level:4_****, Cyber Kirin ****_Atk/800 Def/300 Level:3_**** Inari Ōkami ****_ATK/ 4800 DEF/5400 Level:12_** "Then I sacrifice both of my monster to summon **Cyber Turbo Dragon ****_ATK/3000 DEF/2500_** now I play the **Cyber Book** and the **CyberPower** to give my dragon the attack power of 4900, Now my dragon will attack your fox" Zane shouted. "Not so fast I active my spell card magical hats I bet your wondering why I have a magician card in my Kistune deck right, well some of my Kistune cards are part Mage, dragon, Warriors and Knights, and it happens to be that my Inari is part Mage and Dragon which is why he can used Magical hats" -damn it- Zane thought -he escaped from my trap... son of a- "gun" Storm cut in. -is he reading- "my mind, no, I'm reading your face, are you going to end your turn Zany" while everyone else snickers and thought -Zany Zane has a pet ahah lol- Zane growl and then said "I end my turn with a face down" "My turn I draw!" Storm shouted.

TBC

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I want another or two before posting the next chapter.


End file.
